<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honeymoon by foilflingza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787325">honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza'>foilflingza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, its very mildly nsfw at the beginning, like not explicit whatsoever but its. not hard to tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the post-wedding activities get a little emotional</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my GOD i love these two FUCK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> later, the two were tangled up in white sheets that were too expensive for the both of them. Their breaths hushed on each other's faces, and they both smelled like alcohol, mixed with the taste of cake every time Ghost kissed him. Tiny mewls and breathy whispers every few moments, and he savored them, getting lost until the pressure of Dev's legs clamped around his waist brought him back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rarely did they ever have a moment like this. Slow, and passionate, and in no rush to get off as hard as they could without reason. Rarely was Dev ever on his back, refraining from covering his face without being forced. Rarely did Ghost actually hold his hips gently, sliding a hand on his chest just to feel the breaths leaving him as it rose and fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small kiss to the crook of Dev's neck, and finally Ghost pulled back, looking warmly down into his now husband's eyes. His movements stuttered for a moment, breath catching when Dev smiled up at him. A real, genuine smile, to where all his teeth were shown. To where his eyes creased as he gave a tiny laugh. Ghost smiled back down at him, a shocked reaction as his ears welcomed the gentle sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn't know why, but Dev's smile started to falter. Completely falling into concern as warm hands rested on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing at his eyes. "What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost didn't realize he was holding his breath until a choked sob came out. Didn't realize he'd stopped moving until Dev gave a tiny squirm. Returning the gesture and putting his hands on Dev's face as well, slurring out a small "You're so pretty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dev let out somewhat of a relieved sigh, but still his chest tightened as warm tears slipped down his wrists. He'd never seen Ghost cry. He wasn't even sure that Ghost knew he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He'd taught himself to never do so. It only made things worse, or in the best case scenario, got him ignored. It never got him anything he wanted - but now, he had everything he ever did, solidified with the cold rings on his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freed himself from Dev's embrace and put his face back into his neck. Letting out little cries that shook his shoulders, muffled sniffles into the other's skin. "I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Dev laughed a little again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ghost protested. "No, I love you," it came out a bit slurred as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Dev's jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressed into his shoulder.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressed to his neck. Several little </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>s peppered down his jawline. Only when an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> was mumbled against his lips did Dev realize he was crying too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>